Just Say Yes
by Dropyourweapons
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the heirs to rival kingdoms. Word-chain system collaborative writing with some friends. A songfic (lyrics not included). A little bit cliché, but hopefully the good kind.


One night, Annabeth's parents, the King and Queen of the Grey Kingdom, held a ball. Annabeth wanted to go to the ball, but she didn't have a partner. She decided to go to the ball anyway. She wore a mask, just like everyone else. It was to me a masquerade ball. During the ball, she met a prince. This prince had black hair and eyes the colour of the ocean. Without knowing it, Annabeth fell in love, instantly. It was as if there was some kind of mutual magnetic force pulling the two of them together. They met each other's gaze. Annabeth flushed deep red.

The mysterious prince whispered, "May I have this dance?"

Annabeth gave a little nod, shy. Just as they were about to dance, Annabeth's mother saw them. She was furious. What Annabeth didn't know was that he was a prince from their rival kingdom. Her mother was enraged that she pulled Annabeth away from the prince. She forced him out of the palace, leaving Annabeth in tears. She tried to make Annabeth go back to her room in the tower, but Annabeth was so desperate she fell to pieces on the staircase, crying.

"Please," she sobbed. "Don't go."

When the prince was leaving the palace grounds, he heard Annabeth shouting, calling him name from the balcony;

"Prince, Don't go."

The prince then turned his head toward her He looked up at her beautiful face. He put a finger to his lips. "Shh," he whispered, as loud as he dared. "I'll come back for you later, when everyone else is gone."

"I'll be waiting for you, when you come back to get me, all we have to do is run away from this horrible place," Annabeth said, full with hope.

Annabeth waved until he was swallowed by the darkness, out of sight.

Later that night, the prince returned; as good as his word. He picked out a few small pebbles and tossed them at her window, waking her. Annabeth woke up and peered from her bedroom window. She was delighted to see him again. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to get out of the palace, without her parents finding out. Then, inspiration struck. She ripped the fabric of her sheets and tied them together to make a long rope. Scared, she climbed down. Just as she was nearing the ground, her hands slipped. He caught her. They soundlessly run away from the palace. They snuck into the garden. A cloud suddenly drifted in front of the moon, making the night dark. Annabeth shivered with fear.

"Don't worry," Percy said, his arm wrapping itself around her shoulders; "I've got you."

He lit a lantern. Annabeth smiled at him.

Then the prince said, "I've got to admit something about you. You are... Everything I ever wanted," he finished.

Annabeth laughed uncertainly. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"And that laugh," the prince added. "Is the best sound I have ever heard."

"You are sweet..." Annabeth admitted. "But," she stammered. "I don't know what to do. I-I think… I l-love you, but my family says it's not possible. They're trying to tell me how to feel."

Her voice broke into a heart-rending sob.

"Save me," she whispered.

"It's going to be alright," the prince said trying to sound reassuring, but Annabeth could make out the uncertainty in his voice.

"Our parents are jerks," the prince added, out of the blue.

He took her hands in his and placed them over her eyes. "Tell you what, close your eyes. Escape this place for a little while. Someday I promise I will take you away where we can be in love."

Annabeth did as he bid. "Our parents ARE jerks," she muttered under her breath.

She opened her eyes with a jerk, as something dawned on her. "So, is this where we say goodbye?" Annabeth asked

"No, not goodbye," He promised. "Just farewell. I'll see you soon." He leaned in and left a lingering kiss on her lips. He led her back to the castle. Little did he know that Annabeth would stay up all night, her fingers touching the tender part of her just-kissed lips?

"Wait! I still don't know your name!" Annabeth cried.

"It's Percy, Percy Jackson" the prince called out.

That night Annabeth couldn't sleep; she couldn't help but think about what Percy said.

* * *

Annabeth was wandering on the outskirts of town, seeking peace of mind. It had been two years since that first night. She wondered; where was her prince now? Had he forgotten his promise? Fell in love with some other girl?

Later that day the question that has remained for two years was answered. From her balcony saw Percy running toward her castle. She felt as high as a kite. She couldn't stop smiling.

Percy yelled, "Annabeth, I've come for you! Marry me, Annabeth! You don't have to be alone, I love you and you know that!"

Annabeth stared at him, confused. "But... what about my parents?"

"No, don't worry about them, I talked to your dad already. Go pick out a white dress and come with me! Live happily with me!" Percy explained.

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, baby just say-"

"YES. YES!" Annabeth yelled

She ran out of her room and out of the palace gates, falling into Percy's arms. She didn't care that she looked like a mess; she was going to marry the one she loved, and that was all that mattered.

Percy, being the strong prince he was, caught her in his arms. He gave her a quick, rough kiss.

"Go pick out that white dress. We're getting married today."

Annabeth picked her favourite white dress. Then she said farewell to her parents. Her parents were reluctant to let her go, but sitting there in the church, watching their daughter dance in the arms of her lovely prince; they knew that she was in safe hands. They would live happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

**a/n: Hi guys, this is me, abcdefGRYhijklmnop (call me Gry for now). Just so you know, I am not dead. I just haven't been writing much lately. thank you all so much who subscribed and reviewed during my absence. This is a joint account where I will be writing stories with some of my close friends from school, who I will be calling FestusFire, ShuiDao, TidalWave, and WiseArtist. In this group of friends, as is pretty much obvious, WiseArtist and TidalWave are the percy and Annabeth-like people. The rest of us kind of ship them together. So we write these joint fics in word-chain system to kind of tease them (they don't mind, so it's ok). More explanations on our page. thank you for reading this oneshot, please review!**


End file.
